


Амелия

by KisVani



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на Доктор Кто кинк-фест по заявке: AU, где Кэнтон не гей, а Эми подросток. Максимально в духе Набокова! Бонус, если это будет ритейлинг "Лолиты". Упор на чувства и фантазии Кэнтона!Гумберта, но и Эми!Лолита должна быть яркой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Амелия

Нет ничего безумнее путешествий во времени. Безумнее и больнее.   
Сегодня я снова увидел Амелию, мою Амелию, но она встретила меня впервые. Интересно, что же она подумала обо мне? Может быть, для нее я всего лишь старик – друг ее обожаемого Доктора, глядя на погребальный костер которого она плакала навзрыд; а может, она различила что-то, увидела в моих глазах печаль о былом, которое для нее грядущее…   
Я бы мог спросить у нее сейчас. Да и не думаю, что она вспомнит. Не буду навещать ее, хотя бы потому, что уже был там, и Амелия дала понять, что не желает видеть меня… А еще, здесь, в это время на Земле, ей уже за двадцать, а сегодня я встретил ее подростком. Не хочу разрушать очарование момента горькой реальностью. Пусть моя Амелия навсегда останется в памяти юным волшебным существом. Ведь когда девушка взрослеет и переступает незримую границу – земля тянет ее вниз, превращая в обычного человека, а глубоко, в складках плоти и за стекляшками глаз прячется угасающая с каждым годом магия.   
Амелия… Я готов повторять это имя снова и снова. Петь до конца своей жизни.   
Она была Понд для Доктора, когда он резко окликал ее, предостерегая, или когда слегка дразнил, или когда пытался привлечь ее внимание.  
Для Ривер Сонг она была «милочка» и «солнышко», будто бы эта странная женщина боялась называть имя.   
Эми она была для всех остальных. Для целого мира за пределами маленькой синей будки. И все равно: для президента ли, для прохожего на улице или для мерзкого инопланетянина в черном костюме. Даже для своего мужа сейчас, к моему ужасу, она была Эми. Просто Эми.  
Для меня же она всегда была Амелией. Амелией с заливистым смехом. Амелией с недоуменными гримасами. Амелией с волосами цвета такого яркого, что сравнивать его можно было только с восходящим солнцем или рыжей землей в Долине Богов, где я всадил пулю ей в грудь.  
Ох, Амелия. Я буду помнить тебя всегда.

В моем личном времени мы встретились в 1969 году. Я тогда тихо переживал свое позорное изгнание… Видите ли, тогда твоими личными делами интересовались мало, до тех пор пока ты не пытался узаконить нечто, что обществом не принималось. Сейчас происходит то же самое, и не думаю, что со временем что-либо изменится. Разве что границы дозволенного расширятся.  
Это был крайне странный для меня год. У большинства моих соотечественников, да и у большинства жителей нашей планеты, он остался в памяти как год полета человека на Луну. Для меня же это был год, когда я встретил и потерял мою Амелию.   
Меня вызвали к президенту, пообещав золотые горы, если я прибуду, и все небесные кары, если я этого не сделаю. Легко понять, что дело было серьезным. Размышляя о том, что меня ждет – я вошел в Овальный Кабинет.  
Амелию я увидел первой. И дело было вовсе не в том, что она казалась странной в таком месте: Доктор и Ривер тоже не выглядели слишком уместными. Дело было в том, что это была она. Она приковывала к себе внимание. Она крутилась в президентском кресле. Она листала какие-то, без сомнения важные, документы и откидывала их, не заинтересовавшись. Она встряхивала волосами и фыркала, глядя на взрослых искоса.   
В тот момент во времени и пространстве она еще не переступила порога зрелости. И она была совершенна, будто вмещала в себя всю неземную красоту и грацию, какая только существует.  
При всей моей профессиональной выучке – трудно было фокусироваться на других в комнате. На президенте, на Докторе, нелепом, в его пиджаке и бабочке, на Ривер Сонг, с замашками серийной убийцы и взглядом Далай Ламы… Молчу уже об охранниках - эти остолопы не только синюю телефонную будку пропустят, а и шотландский оркестр, верхом на слонах.   
Нас быстро представили друг другу, потому что дела не ждали.  
Мы беседовали о странных звонках президенту, Амелия же тем временем заскучала. Она зевнула, потянулась так, что косточки в ее подростковом теле захрустели все разом, и перекинула длинные тонкие ноги через один подлокотник кресла, а сама, перегнувшись в пояснице, свесилась через другой. Жуткая поза для взрослого тела, но ей, казалось, было вполне комфортно. Волосы нереально-рыжего цвета почти мели пол.  
В тот день на прекрасной Амелии были короткие черные шорты, истертые шлепанцы и рубашка в красно-белую клетку. Голые девичьи ножки предстали передо мной в полной красе. К тому же, это волшебное существо высвободило одну ступню и покачивало шлепанец на большом пальце.  
Я заворожено смотрел на зрелище передо мной и упивался моментом, который, как я тогда считал, мне больше и не выпадет.  
Доктор заметил мое внимание, обращенное к его юной спутнице и, вместо того чтобы ласково позвать ее или привлечь внимание другим способом, окрикнул резко и даже с некоторым раздражением:  
— Понд, веди себя прилично!  
Моя Амелия, конечно же, не стала смиренно выполнять его просьбу:  
— Можно подумать, я делаю что-то плохое!  
— Можно подумать, - в тон ей ответил Доктор, - всем приятно смотреть на твои ноги.  
— А мне приятно было смотреть на твою феску?  
— Фески – это круто! – безапелляционно заявил Доктор и отвернулся.  
По всей видимости – это был их личный сигнал, потому что Амелия быстро соскочила с кресла и подошла к нему, сцепив руки за спиной. Я улыбался, глядя на то, как быстро меняется это прекрасное личико, на котором отражаются все эмоции.  
Ривер Сонг посмотрела на меня немного странно: одновременно и понимающе, и сочувственно, и удивленно. И еще с полсотни оттенков, разгадать которые я был не в силах.  
— Что-то случилось? – вежливо спросил я.  
— Спойлеры, - загадочно ответила она.  
Мы, взрослые, обсуждали звонки и возможности, Амелия сначала поссорилась, а потом подружилась с одним из охранников, и он вызвался проводить ее до дамской комнаты. Вернулась она очень быстро и была крайне взбудоражена.  
— Что случилось? – спросил Доктор.  
— Я… Не знаю. Позже скажу, - ответила Амелия и мотнула головой.  
Он пожал плечами и вернулся к обсуждению, видимо, подобные смены настроения были для нее не редкостью. Мы расстелили карту и начали искать места, которые таинственный ребенок называл в своем телефонном разговоре. Амелия увлеченно лазила, придерживала уголки и отмечала маркером точки. Я был не менее увлечен, исподтишка наблюдая за ней: как вытягивается ее ножка, как тонкие пальчики перебирают воздух… Один длинный огненный волос упал прямо передо мной, словно узкая полоска света.   
— По-о-онд, - протянул Доктор, - я уже определил место звонка.  
— Так чего мне не сказал?!! – справедливо возмутилась Амелия.  
— Мне интересно было, до чего ты дойдешь сама. Я бы еще подождал, но времени мало.  
Она тяжело вздохнула. Телефон зазвонил, и все мы повернулись к нему.  
— Мистер президент, - скомандовал Доктор, - ответьте на звонок.  
Разговор длился недолго, да и наши таинственные спасители не собирались ждать его завершения. Доктор, Ривер и Амелия заскочили в ту самую странную будку посреди Овального Кабинета, и я последовал за ними.  
Не буду описывать мое удивление, когда я понял, что она больше изнутри, чем снаружи, скажу только, что это было кое-что, что выбило меня из колеи. А, поверьте, это не так просто, если вы конечно не Амелия.  
Времени разобраться мне не дали, как и после, когда мы выбрались уже вовсе не в кабинете Никсона.  
— И, как я же говорил – мы находимся там, где ребенок мог увидеть все имена вместе. – Доктор ни на секунду не прекращал болтать. - Не волнуйтесь Кэнтон, Тардис перемещается в пространстве и времени, в этот раз она переместилась только в пространстве, хотя в целом, по правилам, нельзя было уходить, пока мы находимся в причинно-следственной связке, но я позволяю себе немного жульничать, Повелитель Времени я или нет? Так, что это тут? Понд, проверь во-о-он там, Ривер, с ней, а мы с Кэнтоном пройдемся тут!  
Две его спутницы скользнули туда, куда он указал, ничего не уточнив и не спросив. Я так не мог.  
— Что мы ищем?  
— Мы ищем… Что-нибудь. Обращайте внимание на все, что покажется важным.  
Я вздохнул: мир вокруг все больше и больше напоминал какой-то бредовый сон. Наверное, именно потому что это не казалось мне реальностью, я не удивился при виде странного оборудования. Доктор высказывал свои предположения, одно бредовее другого, когда мы услышали выстрел – это Амелия убила ребенка в скафандре, того самого ребенка, звонившего президенту…

Безумный калейдоскоп событий, из которых я запомнил едва ли половину, завертелся вокруг нас. Помню, как стрелял, но не помню в кого, помню, как мы вчетвером бежали, как разбилось стекло, как с воем исчезала синяя будка Доктора… Он говорил что-то об инопланетянах, которые стирают память и с которыми сотрудничает правительство. А еще у Доктора был план. «У него всегда есть план», как грустно сказала Ривер Сонг.   
По его замыслу, мы должны были разделиться: мне, как принадлежащему этому времени, выпадала роль плохого парня, охотящегося на супер-героя Доктора и его подруг. По сюжету, придуманной этим типом истории, он и оказывался в моей власти почти сразу, и потом я должен был долго, но достаточно результативно ловить Ривер и Амелию, чтобы после их «убить» специальными усыпляющими пулями и доставить к Доктору, закрытому в неприступной темнице. Где, конечно же, будет его будка. Было в этом всем одно «но» - Амелия и Ривер должны были отправиться в противоположные концы страны. В одиночестве.  
— Сколько тебе лет? – спросил я Амелию.  
— Я достаточно взрослая! - ответила она и нахмурилась. - Я уже давно путешествую с Доктором и могу за себя постоять!  
— Она подросток, - сказал я. - Ей нет и восемнадцати.  
— А мне уже есть девятьсот, - огрызнулся Доктор, обсуждавший с Ривер маркеры, - какая разница, кому сколько? Понд достаточно взрослая. Она сама это сказала.  
— Не в этой стране, - сказал я, - девочки-подростки не могут просто так ходить в одиночку, где им вздумается и не вызывать вопросов.  
Доктор задумался, Ривер Сонг посмотрела на меня затуманенным взором, будто грезила наяву.  
— Решено! – вынес вердикт Доктор. – Понд, ты будешь вместе с Кэнтоном!  
— Что?!! – вскричала Амелия.  
— Что? – переспросил я.  
— Если она не может быть сама по себе, то ты ей поможешь, вот что.  
— Я хочу остаться с тобой! – упрямо сказала Амелия.  
— Не в этот раз, Понд, не в этот раз.  
— Я не дам ее в обиду, - пообещал я, и Доктор рассеяно кивнул, он уже не думал об этом.  
У нас действительно не было времени, как бы странно это ни казалось на пороге машины времени.  
План немного менялся, теперь я должен был ловить Ривер «на живца». На Амелию. Ездить с ней повсюду, как будто позволяя вот так просто прийти и забрать девочку, а на самом деле держать при себе штат охраны не меньше, чем у президента. Ривер должна была достаточно часто появляться в поле зрения, будто бы наживка сработала, но при этом уходить в последний момент, пусть и знала весь план заранее. Это была игра с обманом внутри обмана. И, честно говоря, я порой сам не мог понять, что же действительно в творящемся безумии.  
Амелии было проще – она не думала обо всех этих хитросплетениях. Уходила, когда я мог прикрыть ее от охраны, и сбегала, когда не мог. Рисовала знаки на руках и лице, подсчитывая врагов на Земле.   
Обычно, когда она возвращалась, попавшись в руки агентам, я сдергивал с ее шеи маркер, забрасывал в дальний угол, а потом показательно хватал ее за плечо и вталкивал в ванную. Она кричала, поносила меня и заливалась слезами, но когда я закрывал дверь на замок – все менялось.  
Помню, когда в самый первый раз мы разыграли эту маленькую сценку – это было спонтанно. Я должен был помочь ей уйти ночью, но она не вернулась через два часа… И через четыре… И на рассвете. Мне пришлось говорить, что Амелия сбежала, и руководить поисками. Ее нашли достаточно быстро: она сидела на скамейке в парке, и все ее лицо, руки и ноги, видимые из-под коротких шорт, были исчерчены черными полосками.   
Меня трясло, и когда я кричал на нее, это не было совсем актерством. Амелия мне почти не отвечала, и это так не походило на ее обычную манеру шуметь и препираться, что я испугался еще больше. Много позже Доктор объяснил мне, что подобная прострация – последствие множества стираний памяти за короткое время.  
Я опустился перед Амелией на одно колено и тихо спросил:  
— Что случилось?  
— Надо включить воду, - ответила она глухо, - смыть маркер. Иначе они поймут. И кричи дальше.  
Оставалось только согласиться с ней, я помог ей умыться, потому что сама Амелия двигалась очень медленно и замирала порой, будто забывала, что нужно делать.  
Я боялся, что она такой и останется, но наутро это снова была моя шумная, беспокойная, эмоциональная Амелия, готовая разорвать кого угодно ради Доктора и собственного развлечения.  
Больше то ее состояние не повторялось, когда ее притаскивали ко мне, она напоминала рассерженного тигренка. Амелия обожала игры и просила меня не прекращать их, даже когда зрители почти ничего не слышали. Я втаскивал ее в ванную, запирал дверь, не переставая препираться, пока крики и обвинения Амелии не сменялись захлебывающимися рыданиями. Она рычала, когда я сдергивал с нее одежду, и сдирала с меня мою, оставляя на моей коже длинные царапины. Когда мы оказывались в душе или ванне – она уже улыбалась и немного смеялась, не слишком громко, чтобы в случае чего это можно было принять за всхлипы. Мы целовались и обнимались так, будто я тоже был подростком. Амелия и так не слишком себя сдерживала, а от адреналина вовсе теряла голову. В такие моменты для меня было настоящим испытанием держать в памяти то, что я тяжелее и больше ее и что если забуду об этом, то придется очень долго объяснять в травматологии, как именно Амелия должна была упасть. Хотя, стоит сказать, мои подчиненные все, что касалось меня и нее, прекрасно видели. Они считали меня насильником и маньяком. Что ж, неприятный, но все же плюс моей репутации «плохого парня». Благодаря Амелии я навсегда возненавидел секс в ванне: как бы все не начиналось, в результате все равно оказывалось, что я лежу на спине, руками вцепившись в бортики ванны, ноги торчат под какими-то немыслимыми углами, а голова или бьется о край или норовит оказаться под водой. Амелия, конечно же, находилась сверху, со всеми ее выпирающими острыми косточками, и она двигалась вверх и вниз так, что я забывал о том, кто я, где я и что происходит. А потом я или отплевывался от попавшей в горло воды, или тер затылок.  
— Ты уверена, что не умеешь стирать память, как те пришельцы? - спросил я как-то у Амелии.  
Она сосредоточенно вытиралась и стряхивала с огненных волос воду, а я пытался понять, что же в моем теле болит сильнее всего, вытянувшись, насколько получалось, в ванне, из которой медленно уходила в сток вода.  
— Если бы так было, - огрызнулась Амелия, - я бы стерла пару дней.  
— Зачем?  
— Чтоб ты не ныл, что мы недавно ходили за покупками!  
— Я и так не ною, - запротестовал я, - просто не понимаю, зачем тебе столько одежды, если ты все равно не будешь ее носить. Ни сейчас, ни в будущем.  
Она только фыркнула.  
Наверное, вы считаете меня бесконечно испорченным типом, который соблазнил невинную юную девицу? Дело в том, что девочка эта действительно была лишена многих предрассудков. Последствие путешествий в места и времена далекие от нас, я полагаю.  
В первый день, когда мы начали свою странную поездку по Америке – нас поселили в смежные номера. Это было удобно с точки зрения безопасности и, к тому же, должно было помочь нам с Амелией обсудить некоторые вопросы.   
Эти вопросы касались только Доктора и нашего задания. Никаких иных мыслей я себе не позволял. В моих планах было только смотреть на мою прекрасную, совершенную Амелию, любоваться ею и, может быть, когда она очень крепко спит, измотавшись после беготни за пришельцами… Конечно же, эта девчонка нисколько не считалась с моими соображениями по этому поводу.  
Когда я вошел в ее комнату – она валялась на кровати, накинув на себя гостиничный халат, ее одежда кучкой была свалена в углу. Амелия листала какой-то журнал, который выпросила еще на стойке.  
— Нам надо пойти в магазин, - заявила она.  
— Что? – спросил я.  
— Ну, мне надо, но ты же пойдешь со мной, да, Кэнти?  
— Кэнти? – снова переспросил я.  
— Тебе не нравится? – она оторвалась от журнала, и в ее взгляде было искреннее детское недоумение. – Я могу называть и Кэнтоном, если раздражает. Но Кэнти это мило.  
— Называй, как хочешь. Зачем тебе в магазин?   
— За одеждой, конечно! В Тардис целый гардероб, а я ничего не прихватила, очень привыкла, что все есть. Потому мы завтра же пойдем и купим мне одежду, о’кей?  
— О’кей, - ответил я.  
— Вот и чудно. Стоп, ты что-то хотел?  
В ее номере не было стульев, поэтому я сел на кровать, она была достаточно широкой, чтобы на ней еще могли поместиться Доктор, Ривер и Никсон. Амелия была довольно далеко от меня, но она бросила журнал и подползла ближе, устроив голову на сложенных кулачках и глядя на меня снизу-вверх.  
— Откуда ты, Амелия? – спросил я.  
— Прекрати называть меня Амелией, я Эми!  
— Я же разрешил называть меня Кэнти.  
Она насупилась.  
— Ладно, пусть будет Амелия. А разве по моему акценту не понятно, откуда я?  
— Какому акценту? – я удивился. – Твоя речь звучит, как у любого подростка, всю жизнь прожившего в Вашингтоне.  
— Правда? - она приподнялась, по-кошачьи изогнув спину. – Это языковая телепатия действует.  
— Языковая телепатия?  
— Ну да, Тардис влазит тебе в голову и делает так, что ты понимаешь язык того места, где оказался и говоришь на нем.  
Она задумчиво провела своими тонкими пальчиками по моей руке, и я предпочел подумать, что это не специально.  
— Вообще, - продолжила она в той же беззаботной манере, - я не уверена, что могу рассказывать, но Доктор не запретил.  
Амелия еще немного подвинулась и положила локти мне на колени, я резко выдохнул и двинулся.  
— Кэнти, я тебе совсем-совсем не нравлюсь? – спросила она.  
— Нравишься, - ответил я и продолжил раньше, чем успел задуматься: - Ты прекрасная, красивая, совершенная.  
— Так давай займемся этим.  
— Чем? – уточнил я.  
Мои внутренности, казалось, рассыпались пылью и осели в горле, горькие как пепел.  
— Сексом! – вскричала раздраженная моим непониманием Амелия.  
— А как же твой возраст?   
Я снова задал вопрос, хотя все во мне и рвалось закончить этот разговор и прямо здесь и сейчас взять то, что предлагала моя прекрасная Амелия. В ответ она пожала плечами и скорчила гримасу, словно говоря: «Не знаю, меня это не интересует».  
— Это нормально для твоего времени?  
Мои вопросы ее явно раздражали.  
— Я уже полгода как переспала с Рори! – выкрикнула она мне в лицо.  
Это меня шокировало, и я снова ответил раньше, чем успел подумать.  
— Ну, раз ты такая опытная…  
Она соскочила с кровати и пулей вылетела в соседнюю комнату, и захлопнула дверь. Дверь моей комнаты.  
Я вздохнул, встал с кровати и прошелся туда-сюда, пытаясь осознать произошедшее. Амелия более чем ясно выразила свои желания, и не скажу, что они мне не нравились. Но это было слишком… Спонтанно. И как реагировать на это, я понятия не имел. Можно было пойти по самому простому пути: лечь спать здесь, с утра или Амелия устанет обижаться, или можно будет попросить запасной ключ и открыть дверь из коридора. А потом забыть весь разговор и делать вид, что ничего не случилось. Но проблема была в том, что я так не хотел. И нам предстояло работать вместе, а если моя напарница будет со мной в ссоре – придется туго.   
Может быть, думал тогда я, удастся хоть наладить дружеские отношения. Я еще пару раз вздохнул и постучался в дверь собственного номера.  
— Амелия, - сказал я, - ты меня слышишь?  
Нет ответа.  
— Амелия… Прости меня. Я не хотел тебя обижать.   
Снова тишина, может, она уже заснула? Или, упаси Бог, открыла дверь и сбежала?  
— Ты мне очень нравишься, - тем не менее, скорее для себя, продолжил я, - но в наше время девочки редко говорят такие вещи.   
— А тебе нравится, когда говорят такие вещи? – хмуро поинтересовались с той стороны двери.  
— Да, нравится.  
Прежде, чем я успел договорить – дверь распахнулась и счастливая Амелия схватила меня за руку и потянула в комнату.  
— И круто! А то я уже устала ждать, пока ты пойдешь извиняться. Чего ты так долго тормозишь, Кэнти?  
— Тебе говорили, что у тебя совершенно непереносимый характер, Амелия?  
— Ну, два-три… Миллиарда раз, а что, ты против?  
Я не был против. Я вообще не был против всего, что исходило от нее.  
Мне пришлось наклониться, а ей вытянуться на цыпочках, чтобы меня поцеловать. Потом мы опустились на кровать в моем номере, которая была такой же большой, как у Амелии.   
Мое волшебное рыжеволосое создание сбросило все разложенные по покрывалу вещи на пол. Она забралась мне на колени, быстро распустила мой галстук и стянула пиджак, я откинул его в сторону, а потом легко коснулся ее груди и провел ладонями вдоль тонкой талии. Амелия повела плечами, выскальзывая из халата. Она сосредоточенно расстегивала пуговицы на моей рубашке, а я любовался ее выступающими ключицами, острыми коленками, маленькими грудями и… Всем остальным. Амелия заерзала.  
— Ты так и будешь сидеть? – спросила она.  
Я поцеловал ее, бережно касаясь прекрасных, уже раскрасневшихся губ, положил ладони на ее бедра. Амелия уже тянула вниз мои брюки…  
Это походило на волшебный сон, на магический танец. Острые линии ее тонкого тела, длинные пальчики, острые зубы и ногти, которыми она впивалась в меня.   
Прикасаться к Амелии было боязно, но она не давала останавливаться надолго, тянула на себя, но в последний момент, будто придумывала что-то еще и выскальзывала, заставляя меня тянуться следом и даже чертыхаться. Это ее смешило.  
В какой-то момент она стала мягкой и податливой, я поздно понял, что, наверное, переступил черту, забыв о том, что она младше меня, но Амелия улыбалась спокойно и немного удивленно, будто спрашивая, отчего я замер. И я снова двигался, вместе с этим непостижимым созданием из другого мира и другого времени…  
Ту ночь я пронесу с собой до самой смерти.

На следующий день мы отправились в магазин, чтобы купить Амелии одежду.  
Я надеялся показать ей некоторые достопримечательности моей страны, но быстро понял, что это ее не интересует. Она смотрела порой и вспоминала о местах, в которых она бывала с Доктором. О том, как он держал ее за ногу, пока Амелия парила среди межзвездной пустоты, о том, как они с ним убегали от вампиров по венецианским каналам, о том, как встречались с Ван Гогом и лежали втроем под опрокинутым небом, а великий художник рассказывал им о том, в каких красках видит мир. Что я мог сделать против этого? Что показать? Но в ее глазах, тем не менее, часто проскальзывала какая-то хитринка, и она бежала, заметив что-то банальное, но интересное для нее. И в такие моменты я не мог налюбоваться ею.

А потом наступил назначенный день. Достроили тюрьму для Доктора, скоро мне надо было привезти «тела» Ривер и Амелии.  
— Я должен буду убить тебя, - сказал я ей.  
— Это же понарошку.  
Она примеривала новые сережки перед зеркалом. Золотые. В форме подсолнухов.   
— Это может быть больно, - сказал я.  
— Но мы вернемся к Доктору! – и в голосе ее было абсолютное счастье.

Она бежала по песку, отчаянно, словно верила, что может спастись. Амелия обожала играть, и она играла до самого конца.  
— Это что, мешок для трупов? – спросила она, глядя на то, что несут мои подчиненные.  
— Да.  
— Он пустой.  
— Не надолго.  
— Ты хотя бы знаешь, почему делаешь это? — Спросила она с жаром.  
Я не дал ей закончить и выстрелил. А потом приказал забрать тело, но перед этим подошел ближе, чтобы посмотреть на мою Амелию еще раз. На ней не было сережек. И одежда была той же самой, в какой я встретил ее в Овальном Кабинете.  
Верно в легендах говорится, что возвращаясь в волшебную страну, нельзя ничего забрать из мира людей.

— Зачем ты убил Понд?!! – вскричал Доктор, и я поразился тому, как натурально это прозвучало. – Она всего лишь невинная девочка!  
— Ей надо было бежать быстрее, - ответил я, надеясь, что подчиненные примут сведенные скулы за злобную усмешку.  
Нас заперли, закрыли от всей Вселенной. Меня, Доктора, который вырвался из смирительной рубашки в мгновение ока, и пакетом с «телом» Амелии. Она выбралась наружу, и первым ее словом было:   
— Доктор!  
Она бросилась к нему и почти сбила с ног.  
— Эй, все со мной хорошо, - мягко ответил он, проводя рукой по рыжим волосам.  
Она подняла голову и сказала:  
— Не делай так больше и…  
— Что? – спросил он, чуть склоняясь.  
— Побрейся.  
Они рассмеялись, а я понял, что потерял Амелию. Даже не так, я понял, что она никогда не была моей.  
Доктор потянул ее за собой в Тардис… Доктор спас Ривер Сонг… Доктор рассказал свои мысли по поводу вторжения… И так далее, а она смотрела на него так, как никогда не смотрела на меня, но как я смотрел на нее. Словно на божество, совершенство, обретшее форму, которую можно бесконечно любить.   
Наступил День Луны. И в этот день солнечная Амелия навсегда ушла из моей жизни и моего времени, унося с собой свет и тепло. От меня тогда осталась только хорошо смазанный, исправно работающий механизм. На самом деле, это более чем подходило для моей работы.

Много лет спустя мне в руки попали документы. Я не искал информации специально, это просто случилось. Амелия Понд, ее муж и дочь, жили в какой-то английской деревушке. В деле были фотографии, иначе бы я не заметил. И было нечто, что казалось мне безумным в данных о ней, пришлось просмотреть три раза, прежде чем я понял. Даты рождений. Судя по ним Амелии был двадцать один год, а ее дочери восемь. Любопытно, как ей жилось там, где каждый житель знает все про остальных? А может, некто с технологиями будущего сделал так, что никто не замечает нестыковки? Или ошибка в документах?  
Я приехал к ней за несколько дней до того, как получил проклятое письмо в конверте, синем, словно та самая полицейская будка. Пересек океан и трясся в загородном автобусе битых два часа.  
Она открыла мне сразу, будто ждала. И узнала тоже сразу. Как и я ее.  
— Что тебе нужно? – спросила Амелия неприветливо.  
Ее роскошные волосы были завязаны в узел на затылке, футболка и джинсы болтались слишком свободно, будто она носила их, когда была полнее.  
— Пойдем со мной, - сказал я, забыв в тот миг, что она замужем и у нее есть ребенок.  
— Ты стал совсем извращенцем на старости лет? – спросила Амелия, наклоняя голову. – Ты, правда, считаешь, что я с тобой, прямо сейчас…  
— Нет, - в отчаянье ответил я, - мы уедем отсюда, куда захочешь.  
Она фыркнула.  
— У меня есть Рори и Мелоди, да и я сейчас не в твоем вкусе, верно? Так что давай останемся друзьями, хорошо? Друзьями, которые никогда не общаются, я имею в виду.  
Она потянулась было к двери, но, будто вспомнив что-то, добавила:  
— И держись подальше от моей дочери.  
Прежде чем она успела закрыть дверь – я задал вопрос, который волновал меня с того момента, когда я увидел документы о рождении ее ребенка:  
— Мелоди дочь Рори?  
На миг в глазах Амелии проскользнула та самая хитрая искорка, которую я так часто видел у нее раньше.  
— Спойлеры, - сказала она и закрыла дверь.  
Я развернулся и ушел прочь, чтобы больше никогда не вернуться сюда.   
Будь счастлива Амелия. Будь счастлива.


End file.
